The Trouble With Itachi
by Asakura-Assassin
Summary: Itachi's got a new apprentice and she loves him to bits. Maybe he loves her too? Hard to tell. But how far is she willing to go for him when she develops feelings 4 sum1 she has 2 kill?
1. History

**_A/N- Hope you like the story. I've changed some chapters but don't worry it still makes sense :-)_**

**_DISCALIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters of Masashi Kishimoto's characters mentioned in this story. Though I wish I did. If I did I'd be as rich as him!_**

_**PROLOGUE **_

"_No Itachi…I…I didn't mean it," I whispered as he inched closer towards me._

_His hand reached for my throat. With his face alongside mine, he breathed in my ear, "I don't love you Yuri. I never did."_

_I felt a single tear slide down my cheek. Those were the words I never wished to hear. I could feel all reason to live escaping. There was an intense pain in my chest. Was this what it felt like to have a broken heart?_

_I didn't try to stop him. It would be useless._

_My gaze unwillingly locked onto his Mangekyou eyes. They were blank and merciless. I was soon being pulled into the world of Tsukigiri. There would be no way out of this nightmare._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 1 -History**

**A year before…**

"You really love me do you Yuri?" Itachi said looking sidelong at me.

I nodded.

"Well we'll see about that."

I could just make out his form and his Sharingan eyes in the corner of the dimly lit room.

Ever since I had joined the Akatsuki two years ago, Itachi had been the sole important thing to me. I put him before everything; my family, friends, though I had none to speak of since they had all abandoned me. Nevertheless, Itachi was everything to me. I would do anything for him.

"I've got a job for you." He said.

My eyes lit up and when I walked over to him he handed me two pictures: one of a man and one of a woman. I didn't look too closely at the pictures. It didn't matter to me who I killed. I instantly assumed it was my job to assassinate them.

"How do you want me to kill them?" I asked.

"I don't need you to kill this time…" He said.

I was surprised. Every job he gave me was to kill someone.

"…I need you to bring them here." He continued.

"Here? But why?"

"You'll find out when you do it."

It was unlike Itachi not to tell me the reason for my task but I trusted him so completely the reason was only a fleeting thought in my mind.

Only later, when I really studied the pictures, did I realize that they were my parents. I just about recognized them, I hadn't seen them for that long I practically forgot about them. A question arose in my mind. What reasons could Itachi possibly have for wanting me to bring my parents?

The next day, I traveled to my home village, Mizu, to find my parents. My orders were to bring them to Itachi. He didn't care how but as long as they were alive. When I knocked on the door, it took my mother a few seconds to realize it was me. Then she dropped the plate she was holding, her eyes wide in fear. The china plate smashed into pieces on the floor.

"Hiromu!!!" she cried for my father, stepping back as I entered the house with my two henchmen behind me, both armed with large and rather sharp swords.

When my father entered, his eyes too took on a look of fear. I smiled. It was good to know they remembered me.

"What do you want here?" my father said to me, holding my mother in her arms.

I sat down. "Itachi requests your presence at his place."

"Itachi?! _Uchiha_ Itachi?! Why would he want us?" my mother said, shocked that such a person would request their presence.

"You'll find out when you get there." I said, and then added, "You thought you had gotten rid of me didn't you. Sorry. But it's not as if I volunteered to come here. It stinks of memories."

I then got up, "You can come willingly or we can take you by force its your choice."

They looked at each other.

My father gulped. "We-we'll come."

"They didn't give you too much trouble did they?" Itachi asked.

"They came willingly." I said.

My parents stood in front of us, the light low in the dark stonewalled room of Itachi's lair. They were shaking.

"Yuri, kill you're parents." Itachi said as calmly as if he was talking about the weather.

I hesitated for only a second but my sword was out before they could say anything.

"I'll kill them," I said to Itachi, "But why?"

"To prove yourself to me," he replied, "I don't want you getting weak. If you really love me, kill your parents for me."

"Yuri!!!" my mother called, "Don't do this!! You're still my little girl..."

I narrowed my eyes. After all this time…all this time…and she says I'm still her little girl?! After all they put me through…the feeling of hatred in my own home…treating me like a monster because I possessed something powerful that I didn't wish to have…how DARE she!

"Yuri-!" My father started.

"Shut up." I interjected. Feelings of hatred stirred within me. How could they do this to me… They hated me…yet to save their own pitiful lives they acted as if they cared for me now. I would end this. Now.

I charged forward, my sword to the side.

My mother's scream rang in my ear long after I killed them both.

"That was a bit messy." Itachi commented after a while, "I'll have to get someone to clean up the mess." He then turned to leave.

"Itachi." I called.

He stopped and half-turned toward me.

I sighed, "D-Do you love me?"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe I just asked him that.

After hearing nothing, I assumed the worst and opened my eyes only to find Itachi standing right in front of me. I stood still, surprised in the moment and didn't realize Itachi's lips inching towards mine until they met. The kiss wasn't very long. Three seconds at the most. But it was enough to set my heartbeat rocketing. I was left in a daze and it was a while after Itachi had left that I realized I had been standing in the same place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N- Hm. Strange. What's going on with Itachi huh? Don't 4get to review review _****_review!_**


	2. Mission

Chapter 2 

My next 'job' was in the village of Konoha. Itachi knew that his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke, was staying there and was probably learning new techniques in his bid to kill Itachi. My job was to spy on him and find out what he has learnt so far.

So I wore a Konoha forehead protector under my mask, so that in the event I was caught, they wouldn't guess I was a rogue spy.

"Where's Kakashiiii?!" a blonde haired boy with a bright orange jumpsuit said, "He's always late… can't he be on time for once?!"

He was standing next to two people, a pink haired girl and Uchiha Sasuke on a bridge, apparently waiting for Hatake Kakashi.

Sasuke had his arms folded and was leaning against the rail.

_He's cuter in person than in the pictures…_ I thought, and then shook my head.

Focus! 

"He'll be here Naruto." The pink haired girl said.

Wait…Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto? The Nine-Tails kid? That's him?!

"But Sakura-chan! I'm getting hungry waiting for him. He's the teacher! He should be here by now!!" Naruto wailed.

Sakura sighed.

Just then, Kakashi appeared on the railing, "Yo!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You're late…. Again."

Kakashi laughed, "Hehehe….funny story-"

"We don't have time for your lame excuses we have to go get our mission!!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh? You're pretty eager today." Kakashi commented.

"Yeah! We've been getting lame missions lately but I have feeling this one will be good!"

I noticed Sasuke didn't say much. I would place him as the strong, silent type.

I watched them as they walked up the path to the Hokage's office, then performed Henge no Jutsu to disguise myself as an attendant [tying the real one up of course so I could hear what mission they were about to get.

"This mission," Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage said, "Is a B-Rank mission-"

"Yatta!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Would you just shut up and listen." Tsunade said, her eyes narrow and glaring at Naruto.

"Eh?"

"But it could become an A-Rank depending on the situation. What you need to do is-"

Suddenly, a Jounin appeared beside the Fifth.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama, but an urgent call has gone out for all Jounins for a meeting. It's for the 'event'." He said.

"Oh? Well I guess that means you'll have to go Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"Eh?! What event is that?" Naruto asked.

"That's nothing to do with you Naruto."

"Ahaha. Sorry guys I guess you'll have to do this one on your own this time." Kakashi said then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"As I was saying," Tsunade resumed, "Your mission

is to collect a package from the Hidden Village of Sand's top swordsmen, and bring it back to me. You should guard this package with your life."

"What's in the package." Sasuke asked.

Tsunade closed her eyes, "I'm not obligated to tell you anything but I must tell you this."

She looked each of them straight in the eye. "Under no circumstance are you to open that package."

Naruto sweatdropped, "W-Why not?"

"If you do, you'll die."

"Hn." Sasuke said, a serious expression on his face.

This package was beginning to interest me. What strange things could this package contain that you would die if it is opened?

"A dangerous object is contained within that package. In the wrong hands it would be devastating."

"And you're…you're giving _us_ this mission?" Sakura said.

"You were the only Genins available at the moment and besides," Tsunade smiled, "You're learning under Kakashi. I'm sure you'll be fine. But you can gather a few more competent Genin or Chuunin that you could possibly find to accompany you if you wish. That's a high priority item."

"Alright!" Naruto said, "You can trust us with this mission! Let's go!!"

Naruto headed to the door.

"Eh…hold on Naruto." Tsunade said. "I want you to leave tomorrow."

"Oh... Haha." I made a swift getaway as I heard Team 7 approach the door to leave.

"Uh…Excuse me Tsunade-sama…" Kotestu, a Juunin standing next to Tsunade said after Team 7 left. "Are you sure they can handle this?"

"Hn." Tsunade grunted, "No. But they can try. The object isn't that important really. Well not to them. It's for my bet with Kakashi."

Kotetsu sighed.

"But if they think it's important it will make them work harder."


	3. Battle

**Chapter 3**

The morning of the mission, four Genin and a Chuunin set and ready, I followed them as they set off into the woods. The Chuunin, named Nara Shikamaru, was appointed leader. I was a little older than these Genin were at the moment, but I remembered having seen their faces once or twice when I was at the Academy. Having been trained as an assassin, I had the superior ability to mask myself from the enemy. There was no way they would know I was following them until I wanted them to. And when I did, I intended to take that strange little package as well.

I kept my distance while they received the package from the Hidden Sand Nin and it was on the way back, under the cover of night while they were resting, that I decided to make my move. I had to be careful of the Hyuuga though. I heard that they had an incredible almost 360 degrees on vision. So even with his eyes closed he could be watching me. Hopefully he hadn't been able to see me following them. Actually, there was no way he could have seen me. I was far better than these_ kids_. I put on my Akatsuki mask to conceal my identity.

While they apparently slept, I performed _Henge no Jutsu_, turning into the Chuunin, Shikamaru. Once I retrieved the package, I performed _Kage Bunshin_ and set off back to where I was hiding from a distance. But suddenly I sensed a kunai coming towards me from behind me. I ducked to the right and it hit the tree in front of me. Standing in the tree behind me was Uchiha Sasuke.

"Reveal yourself." He said, readying another kunai. I could see the reflection of his Sharingan eyes in the moonlight.

I grinned. So he was able to see past my perfect _Henge no Jutsu_. He was truly a prodigy, just like his brother. I turned into my normal form. But there was no way for him to know it was a Bunshin.

Another Bunshin of mine threw 3 shuriken from behind him but Sasuke jumped and the shuriken hit the Bunshin in front. As Sasuke landed he hit the other Bunshin with a kunai and they both disappeared in smoke.

"Show yourself!" Sasuke shouted.

But I didn't feel like revealing myself right now. I felt like having a little fun, and at the same time might be able to see some of Sasuke's techniques.

"I'm over here." Another Bunshin said on the tree Sasuke was standing on. He narrowed his eyes. He hadn't been able to sense her presence.

"Who are you." Sasuke said, readying another kunai.

"My name is not your concern. I'm an avenger."

Sasuke's eyes widened. I hit a button. I wasn't really an avenger. I was an assassin. But I wanted to play with him some more. My Bunshin had something behind her.

Sasuke sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

"Oh you mean this?" My Bunshin held out a kunai with an exploding tag attached to it. It had almost reached the end.

"_Shimatta._" Sasuke cursed and jumped at about the same time the tag exploded. He landed on his feet on the forest floor where six more of my Bunshins surrounded him.

"So what do you want the package for?" Sasuke said, looking at each Bunshin in turn.

"It just sounded interesting. So I decided to take it." They all said at once.

"So you've been following us then. Who do you want to kill. Since you're an avenger."

"That's none of your business." All Bunshins then simultaneously threw shurikens at Sasuke, but he jumped, ducked, spun, blocked and dodged them all.

As my Bunshins dispersed themselves, Sasuke jumped, took out I don't know how many kunai and flung them in different directions, then used other kunais to hit the ones still flying in the air so that they changed direction and somehow managed to hit all my Bunshins. It looked like some shuriken trick. I had seen Itachi do that.

"Hn. Your pretty good." I said.

Sasuke had appeared in front of me, the real me, with a kunai at my throat.

"If you don't want to get seriously hurt, give back the package!" I heard another voice said. It sounded loud and annoying. It was Uzumaki Naruto's voice.

I performed the Ram hand seal, which activated a personal technique I created. It was a genjutsu technique that allowed the user to move around invisible to the target. It acted a bit like _Kirigakure no Jutsu_ Hidden Mist technique.

Sasuke and Naruto seemed blind to me and I quickly hid myself before Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

But then I heard a voice behind me.

"Look who I found." It sounded like the Hyuuga.

He got into a stance that I recognized and realized he was going to use his 64 Points of Divination on me.

I started walking backwards, keeping eye contact with him.

I tucked the package into the holder around my waist. As he came toward me, from watching his movements, I predicted what he was going to do and blocked his attacks. He got me in the shoulder once and, though he missed my tenketsu point, the pain that shot through my arm was almost unbearable. He tried to get me in the arm on the 46th strike but I used my hand to change the direction his arm was traveling in and as he spun, I used this chance to back flip into the trees behind me.

"Hn. Your pretty fast." Neji said, looking up at me. Suddenly a flash of orange caught my attention. Naruto came hurtling from above and I sidestepped while he landed in front of me. Without warning, someone's arms held my arms back while Naruto felt about my waist.

"Hurry up!" the person, Sasuke, said as I struggled against his grip.

"I can't find it! Which pocket?!" Naruto said.

"Let go-!" I shouted, kneeing Naruto in the face. He fell back, his nose dripping blood, and then I twisted out of Sasuke's grasp. But Sasuke was fast and pushed me back onto the trunk of the tree while Naruto came out of nowhere and eventually found the package.

"Ha! I got it!" Naruto said holding it up. But his smile faded as it and I disappeared in a puff of smoke. I had switched with a Bunshin.

"_Kusou!!_"

Though they didn't know it at the time, I was locked in battle with Sakura nearby. She was pretty weak though, in my opinion, and didn't seem to have any special techniques. She ran at me with a kunai but I spun around and threw a kick at her gut. She fell backwards to the floor. I decided to use my own close-range technique called _Chakura Daibakuha_ Chakra Explosion. It concentrated a large amount of chakra into a small area and is released in one go, creating an explosion. If in close contact with someone it was deadly.

I went over her and laid my hand on her chest, concentrating my chakra. When it exploded, the ground under her shattered. It was only when the smoke cleared that I realized she had switched.

"Kawarimi." I said, looking at the log under my hand, "Hm."

"You can't win…that easily." I heard Sakura say behind me. She was out of breath.

"Sakura!!" Naruto shouted as he, Sasuke and Shikamaru approached.

"You guys put up a good fight but…its gonna end now." I said, "And I'm disappointed Sasuke. I expected more."

Sasuke glared at me.

Then suddenly my body went rigid.

"You're right. This _is_ gonna end now." Shikamaru said walking toward me. I involuntarily started walking toward him too.

"_Kage Mane_ huh. Aren't you guys full of surprises?" I said sarcastically.

Itachi taught me many things, and one of them was how to increase your strength. It was a forbidden technique that allowed you to have as monstrous strength as the great Tsunade-sama, for a while. However, it had a side effect. Within ten minutes I would be severely weakened, so I had to end this quickly.

I already had built up my strength in training so I used that to fight against the _Kage Mane_ technique to perform the hand seals. Once it was done I said, '_Chikara Idai na no Jutsu._'

At once my strength was multiplied a hundred-fold and I broke out of Shikamaru's _Kage Mane no Jutsu_ and ran at him, delivering a swift right hook to his jaw. I simultaneously swung my leg around behind me, kicking Sasuke back. Naruto came at me with Rasengan but I ran at him with a flying kick and deflected Rasengan with brute force alone. I threw four kunai at the weakened Sakura, which left her arms and legs bleeding.

Convinced Sasuke had nothing better to offer, I turned and was about to run when I heard Sasuke's voice, "Oi! I'm not done yet!"

I turned around to the sound of what sounded like a thousand birds chirping. A buzz of bright chakra surrounded Sasuke's left arm that seemed a lot like lightning. I had seen that move before. It was Kakashi's only original move. The Chidori.

I was caught off guard in my surprise as Sasuke ran at me and it was only as he came close did I realize and dodge it, his Chidori passing dangerously close to my side. But he rebounded quickly, quicker than I thought, and twisted my arm behind my back. I heard a painful crack from my right wrist and he Sasuke drove his buzzing left hand into my shoulder. The Chidori went right through my body so when I looked down I could see the electric flash protruding through my left shoulder. There was no pain at first. My wrist was numb. Then I felt a dull throb where Sasuke's hand was still in my shoulder. It was when he dragged his hand out that the pain spread rapidly all around my body and I had to drop to my knees in agony, blood seeping into my clothes from the wound. Sasuke hadn't been fighting to his full potential. I realized now he had been saving his chakra for that attack. Now as Sasuke's Chidori receded, I saw this as my chance to make a break for it. He wouldn't expect that. But the pain in my shoulder was intense and would worsen if I moved. Plus I the side effect of my strength multiplying technique was starting and I was losing chakra fast. I took the first option that came to my head and bit my thumb, performing the hand seals of the boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram, and then placed my palm of the floor.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

As my summoned beast, the legendary Dragon, appeared, it took off as I saw Neji arrive. This gave Sasuke, Neji and the others almost no time to react. "We'll fight again Uchiha!!" I shouted back, though I'm not sure if he heard it with the wind whipping past me with the force of my dragon's powerful wings.

**_A/N- Yes this is a long chapter. Hope this makes you happy.And Sasuke is in it! The Sasuke factor is lacking alot in episodes recently so i decided to put him in! Dont forget to review!_**


	4. New Mission

**Chapter 4-New mission**

My clothes were blood-soaked and I was severely weakened, barely staying conscious. But I used the healing knowledge I had to stop the bleeding from my shoulder and repair most of the gap.

"We're almost there Yuri-sama," the Dragon King, Kyo, said, letting a trail of fire escape from his huge nostrils. As I lay on the dragon, I hung on to the long, yellow hair that ran all the way down his back as he landed in front of Itachi's lair. With my eyes half-open I saw Itachi approach, his red and black coat billowing in the wind. I guessed I had lost consciousness for a few moments because when I opened my eyes I glimpsed Itachi's face in front of me, looking straight ahead. He was carrying me. I blacked out again and the next time I awoke I found myself in a bed, my shoulder and my right wrist in bandages. I blinked a couple of times to take in my surroundings then sat up. I attempted to stand up, feeling a little dizzy at first as I took a few steps on the hard, cold, stone floor. But I made my way. I felt about me for the package and to my relief it was still in the holder around my waist. I opened the door of the room I was in and walked out into the corridor.

"Itachi-sama." I said, not bothering to knock upon entering the room Itachi was normally in.

"Yuri-chan, you're awake I see. So did you find out anything?" Itachi said after he turned around. He had been talking with Kisame.

"Hai." I nodded.

"Good good. Let's take a walk."

Itachi didn't seem bothered by the fact I didn't knock when I came in and I wasn't particularly bothered that he didn't even ask how I was feeling. That didn't matter because I still remembered the kiss he gave me before…

Surrounding the camouflaged lair, craftily sunk into the ground, was a thick forest where in it hardly any light could penetrate, even on the brightest of days.

"Sasuke learned a new technique. The Chidori. Apparently he learned it from Hatake Kakashi. His fighting skills also seem to have improved since the last time you saw him." I reported, watching the shadows from the shaded canopy above glide over Itachi's figure as we walked through the mysterious forest.

Itachi nodded. "And what is that package you've got?"

'_Damn_,' I thought. I knew I should have left it somewhere else.

But how did Itachi know I had it?

I took out the package and handed it to him. There was no use in denying it. but I had wanted it for myself.

"You had wanted this for yourself." Itachi said knowingly.

"What? N-No!" What, was he reading my mind or something?

Itachi smiled and handed the package back, "You can have it. I don't need it."

"H-How do you know what it is?"

"Don't worry about such small details." Itachi said, waving off the subject with his hand.

So I didn't worry. It was as simple as that. I trusted Itachi so completely.

"So how are you feeling?" Itachi said after a while.

I was surprised at his open-ness and hesitated, "Um...I-I'm…fine…"

Then he turned to me and cupped my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. This was so unlike him it was unreal. He didn't usually show his feelings. I guessed it was because he didn't have any, and I had admired him for it.

We stood like that for a couple of minutes.

"W-What?" I asked, not seeing the meaning for his sudden impulse. Then as his lips met mine, all other thoughts seemed to melt away.

I was still in a daze after we separated. I was speechless. It was like my brain shutdown.

Usually I knew how to act with him. He was emotionless, merciless, someone to be feared. I knew how to deal with that. But this? I had no idea how to handle this situation. So I took the only option I had and did nothing. Uchiha Itachi was showing another side to himself. A side no one except me knew. I was aware though, that it could be a trap. He could be doing this to get me to do something for him, since he knew how I felt about him. He was ruthless that way.

"I need you to do something for me," he said. I knew it. "You'll do it if you love me."

"You know I'll do anything for you," I replied.

"I need you to go to Konoha and kidnap that nine-tails brat, Uzumaki Naruto. You're your kidnap. Get as much information about him as you can first so you can take your time with this. And whatever you do, don't kill him. We need him alive. "

"Ok sure." I wondered what they needed Uzumaki for but I didn't ask, " What about Sasuke?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll deal with Sasuke-keep an eye on him though. Tell me what else you find out about him."

He knew I'd do anything for him. So why did he kiss me if he didn't want something from really important from me? It was a concept I couldn't understand. However, I didn't voice my opinions.

"When do you want me to leave?"

"This evening. Let's go back. I want to brief you on your story."

So we walked back to the hideout and he told me my story. I had a lot more Justus up my sleeve than the ones I used on my previous mission but Itachi forbade me from using my most deadly. After I captured Naruto, I supposed that would be when Sasuke would move in to kill Itachi. But with another Uchiha around, not being useful, it wouldn't help Akatsuki and their plans.

That night, I had a looked at what was in the package I stole form the Konoha ninjas. But I found nothing except a bunch of raffle tickets. Was this a joke? This was supposed to be valuable! This could be used for nothing except betting. Maybe this was what the Konoha Hokage did in her spare time.

I headed out to the village of Konoha that evening, wearing common clothing and a Mizu (Water) village forehead protector. It took a while to reach the village, but I arrived there by morning.

I reported to Tsunade-sama, the fifth Hokage of Konoha, and explained that I was an exchange student from the Hidden Water Village, Mizu. Tsunade was notified of this a few months earlier. Akatsuki believed in forward planning and blackmailed the Hokage of the Water Village into signing a fake letter of my arrival.

"Oh yes," Tsunade-said, "I've been expecting you. Welcome to Konoha, Mizushima Yuri. I know you will have a lovely time here."

I bowed, "Thank you very much."

Tsunade seemed satisfied and ushered her assistant over, "Show Yuri-san to the Academy."

Her assistant bowed, "Hai, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade then said to me, "Arrangements have been made for you to stay with a girl in your class named Haruno Sakura. I know you will get on well."

I bowed and thanked her once more then followed her assistant as she took me to the Academy. Once there I was shown the class I was in and was introduced to the class.

As I looked up at the mostly bored-looking faces, I identified Uchiha Sasuke immediately and suppressed a grimace, remembering our fight and the scar I still had. I was placed next to Naruto, who was asleep on his arms folded on the desk. Sasuke was sat on the other side of Naruto. I decided to be a nice exchange student and nudged Naruto gently. His eyes gradually opened.

"Urgh…who are you?" he asked groggily, sitting up, yawning and then stretching.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

I smiled, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" he beamed, "So uh…who are you again?"

"I'm and exchange student from the Water Village."

"Oh. Cool!"

"Oi baka," Sasuke nudged Naruto, "Would you keep it down? No wonder you never learn anything."

"Yeah yeah…" Naruto grumbled.

Naruto didn't say anything for a while, but then whispered to me, "Hey, what's your name?"

He had been sleeping when our teacher, Hatake Kakashi, announced it to the whole class.

"Yuri," I replied, "Mizushima Yuri."

"Welcome to Konoha, Yuri-chan." He said with a smile.


End file.
